Blood Roses
by Grim Gemini
Summary: New Allies appear for Ichigo Kurosaki and the Soul Society but so do Enemies.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Bleach does not belong to me it belongs to Tite Kubo. There are also spoilers for the series so, beware. Theres also mentions of homosexual marriage, if you don't like that type of stuff don't read.

[Ichigo Kurosaki]

I groan and sat up today is Monday. Ugh. "Good Morning ICHIGO!" My dad bellowed kicking me square on the jaw. I punched him he landed on his ass. "What's the fucking big idea kicking your son just after he woke up!" I yelled. "Your reflexes have improved my son." He muttered rubbing his cheek. I walk to the bathroom to shower.

***After Shower***

I got out of the shower with a towel around my waist and head to my room to put clothes on and grab my school bag._** I got to get a lock for my door so my idiotic father would stop coming in. Oh right my name is Ichigo Kurosaki I'm fifteen years old. And I live with my father and my two younger sisters my mom was murdered when I was nine I recently learned what it was that killed my mother, a hollow. You see I'm a substitute Soul Reaper I got my powers from Rukia Kuchiki. I recently just came back from saving Orihime who was kidnapped by Aizen and taken to Hueco Mundo the hollows domain, it was a distraction so he could take Karakura Town, as its spiritual energy is what is needed for the Oken (The Kings Key) so he could open the gate to the Soul Kings Palace. But the Squad captains and their Lieutenants were waiting for him and his Espadas it was a vicious battle. But Aizen still got away with he's Espadas. **_I sigh rubbing a hand over my face and through my orange hair. I go downstairs and see Karin and Yuzu eating at the table._** Where's the old man..**_ "You let your guard down!" He shouts flying from the lounge, kicking me in the back. I groan throwing him off. We start sort of fighting. "Hey you two stop fighting your breakfast is getting cold." Yuzu scolded holding a spoon shaking her head. "Let them be, more for me." Karin said from her seat. "That's not very nice Karin." Yuzu Said. We stop eventually, I grab a piece of toast "I'm going to school." I announce glumly. "Nice work goat face." Karin says sarcastically. "Me, what did I do?!" Dad plays off innocently. I close the door and start down the path down the road to school I put my headphones on and play Back in Black by ACDC_**. My dad is an idiot he says he's training me to be a man. Really goat face! **_I sigh. Next thing I know is I'm being kicked in the ass. I turned around to see an enraged Rukia Kuchiki. "What was that for, you midget!?" I yell taking my headphones off. "For ignoring me I called three times idiot." She says pissed. I blink. "Oh, sorry headphones were on." I say scratching the back of my neck. "Come on we're going to be late." She says walking ahead. We arrive. I walk to my class. I slid the door open, _**Oh god I really hope I'm dreaming. **_"Oh hell no! Why the hell are you here hat 'n' clogs?!" I yell. Rukia just walks in and sits not bothered but did give Urahara a dirty look. "Well good Morning Ichigo. I decided to be your math sophomore teacher for the rest of the year. I could not let my favourite student be." Kisuke Urahara said. I can tell his smirking behind that fan of his. I groan. I was hoping for a sort of calm time in school this year. I take a seat by the back next to the window while everyone else files in as in Renji Abarai, Uryu Ishida, Orihime Inoue, Ikaku Madarame, Yumichika Ayasegawa, Keigo Asano, Mizuiro Kojima, Tatsuki Arisawa, Sado Yasutora (or Chad that's what I call him he's my oldest best friend), Shinji Hirako. Shinji, Ikaku, Yumichika, Renji, Rangiku and Toshiro are here because there are an unusual amount of hollows coming here, it probably has to do with Aizen and his Espadas and arrancars. As they walk in I wave a little in greeting, they do the same. "We have five new transfer students with us." Hat 'n' clogs says from behind that annoying fan of his. They walk in three girls and three boys. Among the girls, there is a short one with caramel hair with big golden eyes, the second one is also short if you minus her high heels but she has deep red hair and beautiful emerald green eyes, the last girl is medium height with dark brown hair chocolate brown eyes. Two of the guys are twins and they have brunet hair and dark rich chocolate eyes, the final guy has black raven hair and baby blue eyes. "Selena Kyle Britten," the First girl. "Rachel Valentine," the Second girl. "Lexi Sakura," the last girl. "Claude and Spade Rodriguez." The twins. "Lucas Parker." The last guy. They took their seats.

***Last Period***

I'm just heading to my final class for the day creative writing there was already someone there I take a seat at the window in the back of the class. Everyone is filing in. "Good afternoon class Mrs Okishima has fallen ill so I'll be your teacher for the rest of the year. My name is Hel Britten it's a pleasure to meet you." A deep female voice spoke I look to the front of the classroom. A tall woman stands behind the teachers desk she has almost white blonde hair that looks silky, shocking sapphire blue eyes, she is wearing button up shirt two buttons are open at the top the long sleeves are rolled up to her elbows showing off her tattoos on her forearms the one on her left arm is a skull with blood red rose growing out of the left eye hole on the right arm there's a snake going around the stem of a Rose. There also seems to be a tattoo on her shoulder it looks like a wolf with a Rose in its mouth. She is also wearing black jeans and black boots._** She is beautiful.**_ "How old are you?" I was broken out of my thoughts by Uryu's question. She glanced at Uryu. "I'm nineteen years old, Mr Ishida." She said her face was blank but her eyes showed her amusement. "Are you related to Selena Britten?" Came Tatsuki's inquiry. "Yes, I'm her older sister." Miss Britten said. "Now you are meant to write a short story of your own personal reference.." The lesson begins.

***After school***

We were starting to head to Urahara's shop When we heard a bike. Miss Britten was getting on it with Rachel Valentine on her back. "Why is Rachel getting on with miss Britten?" Orihime asks tilting her head. I shrugged.

***Urahara Shop***

We are seated around a table with the rest of vizards. "There has been a lot of hollow activity here in Karakura town. But we don't know why." Urahara said. "The soul society believe Aizen has an ally from here in the world of the living." Yoruichi said. "Why the fuck do they think that?" Hiyori asked. Yoruichi looked at her and said. " Head Captain Yamamoto asked the stealth squad to keep an eye on Aizen he's been opening gargantas for someone they haven't seen Who yet." Everyone starts trying to think of whom would help Aizen, I take a sip of tea. _**I wonder who it is. Aizen is trying to be a God. He is manipulative and charming. **_"That's why I have asked for help from old friends." Urahara said we all look at him. He has the fan in front of his face again and his infuriating hat is over his eyes. "Who?" Rukia asked. He shook his head and got up off his mat and starts walking to the door and slides it open. "I'm shocked Kisuke you didn't tell them." Came that familiar deep beautiful voice. Miss Britten walked in with three other men. One looked like an older version of Toshiro except with messy white curls that if loose would brush his shoulders, but tied back in a ponytail with a turquoise ribbon. And in a doctor's coat with black slacks and white buttoned up shirt. The second looks like he's related to the Britten sisters. Dark blonde hair a neatly trimmed beard, rich brown eyes with glasses dressed in a dark blue suit and a grey button up shirt. The last guy has black raven hair with also a neatly trimmed beard with grey/blue eyes and in a black suit with white buttoned up shirt. "Kisuke what's going on?" Yoruichi asked I looked at everyone they looked tense. "These are the old friends Yoruichi." Urahara says bluntly. Miss Britten stepped forward. "Head Captain Yamamoto asked Kisuke here" she gestured toward him "to find out who is Aizen's ally, so Kisuke asked us to investigate here in Karakura town. Okay for those who haven't met me yet I'm Hel Britten this here is Dominic Britten-Hitsugaya my older brother" pointed to the blonde and glasses "this is my other older brother Burnett Britten" the raven haired man smiled "and this is my brother in law Dominic's husband Ryuken Hitsugaya-Britten." Toshiro's older look alike. "No I'm not related to your Captain." He says with a gentle smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Bleach does not belong to me it belongs to Tite Kubo. There are also spoilers for the series so, beware. There's also mentions of homosexual marriage, if you don't like that type of stuff don't read. Here is the link to Oh My Dear Lord by The Unlikely Candidates:  /eM6mQKan2WE

[Hel Britten] (Previous night)

I stand at our table in the back of the club that I own, it will only open tomorrow night. "Hel you sure we should get involved with the soul society we don't know them only Kisuke." Lexi asked looking worried. The entire team is here. "I'm sure. It might be Raphael." I say Dominic looks thoughtful while holding his and Ryukens first adopted child an eight-year-old son called Azrael, Ryuken nodded his head while holding their other son five-year-old Kenji, while Burnett rocks Evangeline their two-year-old daughter. "Your right if it is Raphael we have to step in anyway." Rachel said while typing on her computer setting up our satellite dish. The twins are busy with our gear. Burnett has been unusually quiet. Selena is talking with Damian. "We are starting school tomorrow get some rest." I say they nodded.

***Midnight***

"You should be going to bed Rachel." I say to her she raises her head up looking sheepish. "Sorry busy with our system." She says. I hold out my hand for her she accepts It; I then pull her from her chair and nudge her to her bedroom. "Good Night Hel." She mumbles going. "Good night Rachel." I chuckle walking to my own room.

***Present***

Kisuke looks very smug. "We know who is helping Aizen." Ryuken says calmly that causes a reaction. "Who the fuck is helping him?" Says an irate little blonde girl. "Raphael Kirchner. Miss." Dominic answers. They give confused looks. "You won't know him sorry but we will take care of him so forget that keep fighting Aizen you will most likely hear from us later about him." Burnett says. Just as they were about ask for more information Kisuke stepped in. "We won't see each other for a while." It was a statement not a question. I nod. "See you later then." He says. "Till then old friend." I reply. We make our exit.

***Two weeks later.***

"How are we going with the tracking." I asked Rachel while looking over her shoulder at the computer screen. "I think he might be about to exit the garganta in an abandoned junk yard but be careful there are hollows and his little minions." She says looking worried. "All right tell everyone to be prepared I'm on my way." I say getting my Zanpakto's, M700 sniper rifle and my coat. "Okay." Is my only answer.

[Dominic Hitsugaya-Britten]

"We need to prepare, Ryuken, Raphael is coming with hollows and his minions." I say to my husband. He nods his head while picking up his Zanpakuto. We stand at the spot where the garganta is going to open in an empty junk yard. Claude and Spade are hiding amongst the cars. The rest were on their way.

"I would come out I have hostages my dear Blood Roses." Raphael says in a sing song tone. Claude, Spade, Ryuken and I walk out of our hiding spots, and walk up to Raphael calmly. _**We're confident Hel will figure something out.**_

[Hel Britten]

I look through my M700 Sniper Rifle telescope and see the teens that are training with Kisuke, Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia Kuchiki, Sado (Chad) Yasutora, Uryu Ishida and Orihime Inoue being held by Raphael's minions. "Shit Rachel call Kisuke here they are using the kids as hostages." I say into my communicator. "I'm on it." She says with a worried voice.

[Dominic]

"Drop your weapons." Raphael demanded while holding a gun to a girl with a short stature, black hair and a blue dress and black pumps._** Rukia Kuchiki I think.**_ We do as he says then wait.

[Hell]

Kisuke flash stepped here with the vizards, Yoruichi and the soul Reapers that are on recon in the human world. I raise an inquisitive brow at him, he smiled mischievously. "They are going to watch how you work." Is he's only reply I nod. "Rachel tell Lexi, Lucas, Burnett, Selena and Damian to ready their battle stations." I announced into my communicator. "I will." I look back into my scope and aim at Raphael's gun hand.** *Bang!* "FUCK!"** Is all that is heard all over the junk yard I leave my rifle then flashed stepped to Raphael and retrieve a bloody Miss Kuchiki. Then flashed stepped her to Kisuke. Then Lexi, Burnett, Lucas, Damian and Selena engaged a fight with the hollows the rest of us flash stepped the rest of the hostages to Kisuke. I then flash stepped to Raphael just as his hand had regenerated. "You bitch!" He shouted as he pulled out his sword and charged at me. He swipes down trying to hit my shoulder I dive the other way; I unsheathe one of my Zanpakto's and turn around facing his back then swipe it horizontally cutting his left side "ARGH!" he coughs out blood but carry's on trying to attack me. We moved fast swiping, blocking and slicing. I got quite a few cuts in, he nicked me on my hip the blood gashed out because of the spiritual pressure and my arm. "Is that all you got grim wolf." He taunts_** Typical egotistical psychopath.**_ He jumps a mile away from me, he's left his chest wide open. I run at him, he readies his sword he doesn't expect me to jump up and kick him in the chest. He flies into a car seven feet away. He gets right back up after the initial shock

[Dominic]

While Hel fights Raphael. Ryuken, Burnett and I fight the henchmen and women. "Ryuken your left." I warn him just in time as one of the henchmen tries to slice him but he intercepts the sword with his own. I block a woman from cutting my left leg. I push her away when she tried to charge Burnett blocked her and engaged a fight with her. I started fighting a man. I proceed to block his swipe. I then stoop low and kick his legs out from under him. He falls I then knock him completely out. I move on to the next guy.

[Ichigo]

I watch the entire fight. _**I want to help them.**_ "Let them fight Ichigo no helping." Kisuke says while blocking my path with his cane which conceals his Zanpakto. I growl, _**I sometimes wonder if he reads minds. **_Music starts playing everyone looked confused. I looked up to see a drone.

[Hel]

I block a rather strong blow from Raphael. Music starts playing. Raphael looks up to see where its coming from. Most likely one of Rachel's drone. I charged at him; he immediately blocked my block. "Sirens are being placed where you are. You need to sing to block them from controlling everyone." Rachel says through everyone's communicator. "Grr, really, does everything have to be so cliche." I growl. The team laughed joyfully. _**They know I hate singing while fighting.**_ "Gah fine. Lexi, Claude, Dominic and I will take care of singing." I say while slashing Raphael's shoulder. "Alright." They say just as three voices started singing. "Rachel quickly pick something they have started." I could see the men of our team starting to get a glazed look apart from Dominic, Claude and Ryuken. Rachel started playing oh my dear lord by The Unlikely Candidates. Here goes nothing. I take a deep breath then started singing with Lexi, Claude and Dominic.

_**"Here's my confession **_

_**I've got a death wish **_

_**I'm in the fast lane **_

_**Addicted to excess" **_

Raphael slashed my left leg luckily not an artery. I swiped he's left but he dodged my sword.

_**Living my best life **_

_**I was on top rise **_

_**Sipping the limelight **_

_**A dear in the headlights **_

_**My future used to shine **_

_**As bright as a diamond **_

_**Where the time go **_

_**I was so high **_

_**it was frightening **_

_**I know I messed up **_

_**But there's no use in crying **_

_**No use in crying **_

_**Oh my dear Lord **_

_**I've been running wild **_

_**Had a good time **_

_**But I can't stop now **_

_**Oh my dear Lord **_

Raphael kept trying to hit me but I dodged and deflected each blow.

_**Over my head in the landslide **_

_**Can you pull me out? **_

_**Oh my dear Lord **_

_**Oh my dear Lord **_

_**Oh my dear Lord **_

_**I've been running wild **_

_**Had a good time **_

_**But I can't stop now **_

_**Oh my dear Lord **_

_**Oh my dear Lord **_

_**I was a good guy **_

_**But was worst type **_

_**Give me an inch man **_

_**And I'll take a mile **_

_**I'm walking back now **_

_**Past all the fires **_

_**Trying to find out **_

_**Why I grab the lighter **_

"Shut up you fucking bitch!" Raphael roared his face red with anger. I jumped up and kicked him in the face. I heard the crunch of his nose breaking. His eyes watered.

_**My future used to shine **_

_**As bright as a diamond **_

_**Where the time go **_

_**I was so high **_

_**It was so frightening **_

_**I know I messed up **_

_**But there's no use in crying **_

_**No use in crying **_

_**Oh my dear Lord **_

_**I've been running wild **_

_**Had a good time **_

_**But I can't stop now **_

_**Oh my dear Lord **_

_**Over my head in the landslide **_

_**Can you pull me out? **_

_**Oh my dear Lord **_

_**Oh my dear Lord **_

_**Oh my dear Lord **_

_**I've been running wild **_

_**Had a good time **_

_**But I can't stop now **_

_**Oh my dear Lord **_

_**Yeeh, yeeh **_

_**Oh my dear Lord **_

_**Yeeh, yeeh **_

Raphael punched me in the nose my own eyes started to water. Then he delivered a punch to my diagram, my lungs spasmed I tried to catch my breath. He went to do it again but I jumped back. I started breathing properly then began singing and fighting again.

_**Been a tyrant **_

_**been a pushes, **_

_**pushing my disease **_

_**Breaking bones and taking everything in front of me **_

_**Priest and beggars looking up to heaven from their knees **_

_**Is anyone listening? **_

_**Is anyone listening? **_

_**Is anyone listening? **_

_**Oh my dear Lord **_

_**I've been running wild **_

_**Had a good time **_

_**But I can't stop now **_

_**Oh my dear Lord **_

_**Over my head in the landslide **_

_**Can you pull me out? **_

_**Oh my dear Lord **_

_**Oh my dear Lord **_

_**Oh my dear Lord **_

_**I've been running wild **_

_**Had a good time **_

_**But I can't stop now **_

_**Oh my dear Lord **_

_**Oh my dear Lord **_

The song ended. "Lexi and Damian took the sirens out." Rachel says. I heaved while Raphael tried to slice me but I blocked. He suddenly stopped looking up. "Men retreat." He commands while flash stepping away just as I was about to attack. They did as ordered while grabbing the injured and knocked out. I felt the build-up of magic. My team was about to go at them. "Don't, stay away!" I called out urgently. They stopped. Then a bright dome took over Raphael and his henchmen and women. "I will get you Blood Roses." Raphael spits venomously. Then they disappear. I clenched my teeth. Kisuke and the others flashed stepped to us. He gestured to me. "No do them first." I ordered as Miss Inoue was about to approached me. She stopped looking conflited but then did as told and went to Burnett. Hachigen Ushôda walked to Claude who was leaning heavily on Spade.

Lisa Yadōmaru went to Selena whom Lexi was holding. The world started tilting, black dots started consuming my sight. I felt myself fall forward and someone call my name.

[Ichigo]

I saw Miss Britten start swaying. "Hel!" Dominic exclaimed. I grab her just as she started falling forward. I adjust her then picked her up bridal style. Kisuke came forward and started healing her with kido spells.


End file.
